


A Promise To You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Kissing, Loss, Romance, Sadness, ZA, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's forgotten how this felt. </p><p>Forgotten how quiet it always is every time they've done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Set against season 6
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She's forgotten how this felt. 

Forgotten how quiet it always is every time they've done this.

Neither of them is talking, just digging, boots pushing on the shovels and driving them deeper into the earth as the next pile of dirt falls onto the piles beside them.

It's like that for a while.

Digging together.

Before he speaks.

"Should have finished those people," He says it looking at the ground where the hole is begging to take shape.

Blue eyes staring toward the empty darkness before he resumes his digging again.

She knows she should say something. Say something positive, but how can she when she knows he's right? 

The world had changed, and so had everyone in it.

Become monsters that did things like this.

"You should have."

Her words, pause for a moment, as she drives the shovel into the earth once more.

"But you couldn't have known. You can't give up hope that there's still good in people Daryl. Even if it gets less and less the more time they're out there."

He nods, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Eyes looking at her, lingering on her.

"You're a good person Carol," He says it like he's never been more sure of anything in his life. Like he knows the struggle she's been feeling ever since that day. Those words Morgan had spoken.

"You really think that?"

It's an honest question, mixed with a hint of need to hear it from him.

He stops shoveling, setting it down on the dirt for a moment before he's moving. Standing directly in front of her, fingers running along her cheek.

"Don't need me to tell you that. You did what you had to, we all have to get this far. It's not easy, but I can't-"

His words fall away for a moment, as his eyes drift toward the grave they've been digging. Denise's body wrapped in the sheet just off from it, and somehow she understands exactly what he's saying.

"You'll never have to," She says in a whisper, fingers running through his shaggy locks.

Lips pressing against his own.

Promising him, neither of them will ever lose the other.


End file.
